


Empty

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Charlie is finally at breaking point – but what if Mary lied?





	Empty

He had to get inside of it.

Charlie picked up the statuette, scrutinising Mary’s mocking smile. It would be so easy to break her, one quick flick of the wrist and she would hit the ground and then he would have what he wanted and be damned to anyone who might try to stop him. He saw it in his minds eye, the small bags falling out of the shattered ceramic, him reaching down to take one, opening it...

He drew his arm back and threw her.

Mary’s gentle smile shattered.

And Charlie froze in shock.

She was completely empty.


End file.
